


The meet cute.

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's bimbo. [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blonde Frank Iero, Bottom Frank Iero, Current era Gerard Way, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Frank is 23, Frank is a librarian, Frank likes older man, Gerard comic artist, Gerard is 43, M/M, Meet-Cute, Ray being kinda of a cock block, Sub Frank Iero, This is pure fluffy but the rest of the series is not, Top Gerard Way, mentions of hair pulling btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Daddy's bimbo. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156976
Kudos: 17
Collections: anonymous





	The meet cute.

**_Newark Public Library - February 15, 2019._ **

He was pinning the hot librarian guy, fuck. I mean, it wasn't really his fault, the guy had so many tattoos, when he had to get on his tip toes to reach the higher shelves he could see some ink on his belly, two doves, with something written in between them. Pretty. He really wants to mark it up. But oh well, that's just going to be another one of the dreams that he had oh-so-often with the librarian.

"Hi... I need help finding a book." Gerard said staring at the guy a few inches smaller then he was. Long black hair, hazel eyes, pretty pink li-, no, shut up. 

"Sure man, which book is it?" And he was straight, fuck. "If you know the title it can be easier for the both of us to find it." He said, batting his eyelashes, and his voice was very soft, the softness of someone who most probably likes men. "Moby Dick." He said straightening his back, hiding his hands on his cardigan pockets. "Oh, oldies, I had to read this book when I was in middle school. Follow me, please." The guy said, walking down the aisles, the numerous shelves swallowed him, making him look even smaller. 

"There." He points to one of the highest shelves. "As you can see, I can't reach it, but I'm sure you can." He patted his shoulder. "And my name is Frank, by the way, if you need anything else, I'm going to be at the front desk." He smilled, and blushed, jogging to the front desk where he could be seen... spinning in the chair? Gerard shrugged, reaching for the book and sitting at one of the tables that had no one else around.

He started reading, but fuck it was so boring, too many words, small letters, his eyes could barely stay open, so he fell asleep, just a nap, the book in front of him but his face hidden in his arms. 

"S-Sir?" He heard a voice, and it was the sweet librarian voice, but what was he doing calling for him, he wasn't in the dream in the first place. "Sir please wake up." He felt something poke him his cheeks, he opened his eyes slowly, staring at the angelical face of the boy. "Sorry..." He said rubbing his eyes, stretching his arms and sighing. "It's okay, it happens often, is just... I don't know what you work with, but most people come here during lunch time, and, again, I don't know what you work with, but it's already two..." He said softly, kinda concerned, still staring at the man. 

"Oh, don't worry, I actually work from home so I have plenty of time to spend here. But thank you for the heads up." He said smiling, picking up the book and walking to the shelf where it was before. He heard a shy thanks and giggled walking out of the place. It was cloudy, everything grey with a melancholic look, but it was good.

And while Gerard was going home Frank was once again spinning on his chair, two students sitting very far away from him talking about comics and the other few people left reading some random book that he didn't care to actually read it himself. 

,,

Gerard going to the library was becoming a habit, a very nice one, he noticed that all the time he was there Frank didn't eat or drink anything, and he felt bad, so he started to bring an extra cup of coffee and sandwiches, some chips even, sometimes. 

"Hey, do you have any comics about The Killjoys?" Gerard heard and smirked, not taking his eyes out of his drawing. "Yeah, we do, at the comic session, they're sorted by name, so if you see 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang' you might me able to find the comic that you want." Frank said smiling, his voice low, trying to explain it nicely to the kid. "Cool, thanks." The kid said, walking to the comic session. 

He could feel Frank's eyes on him, he tried to ignore it but he let out a chuckle, Frank noticed and blushed, walking to the guy sitting far away from the counter. "Hey..." Frank said sitting on the table, staring at the pretty sheet of drawing. "Hello, Frank." He looked at him, abandoning his pencil and resting his back on the chair. "What are you drawing?" He asked, head lolling to the side, staring at it, it looked like him, he smiled. "It's me!" He exclaimed. "It's you, I hope you don't feel bothered or weirded out." Gerard signed the drawing and gave it to him. 

"I'm not, thanks." He hugged Gerard, blushed and stared at him with wide eyes. "Fuck, sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Gerard only chuckled patting his thigh and shooking his head. "Nah, it's okay, don't worry kid." He picks up his bag and gives him a sandwich. "Another extra that you couldn't eat?" Frank asks taking it out of the package and biting it, Gerard shrugged. 

"You've never told me your name." Frank said casually, still sitting on the table, legs swinging on the end of it while Gerard was drawing something else. "Sorry, Gerard. Gerard Way." He said and Frank choked on air. "THE GERARD WAY?" He yelled, earning some looks, he puts his hand on his mouth and stares at the guy who keeps drawing, unbothered. 

"I mean... Yes?" Gerard answered giggling, Frank was biting his hand, trying to stop himself from not screaming again and attract some unwanted attention to him. "Shit, fuck, sorry, wow, damn, dude... I- Love your comics." He whispers, sitting on the table again but crossing his legs this time. "Thanks." Gerard stared at him, smiling shily, his cheeks a pink rosy. "And now I have a drawing of me made by you, can I put this on sale?" He said joking, earning a giggle from him. "I mean, it's yours now!" He says lighthearted, finishing his drawing and putting his things inside the bag.

,,

Frank didn't treated him differently after he found out who he was, it was the same thing, they were friends, if Gerard could say that. But everyday he would go home thinking about the younger one, and it felt so wrong, so sinful, he shouldn't be doing that. He sighed when he bursted into the library for the third time that week, he sprints to where he usually sits and just lays his face on the table, trying to ignore the boy. "Gee?" He heard Frank's voice, concerned. 

Oh, the nicknames, yeah, well, they were friends, right? Friends gave each others company, shared food and nicknames. And Frank called him Gee, which wasn't a problem, not really, it was very cute, he loved it. 

He sighed and moved his face to the side, still resting it on his arms, but he didn't opened his eyes, only hummed, his eyebags dark and deep. "Jesus, what happened?" Frank asked, Gerard shrugged, not feeling like having a conversation about it, not now at least. "I have some tea at the back... If you want some, you can say it, I'll bring a mug for you." Gerard nodded and opened his eyes, but Frank was already going to his spinning chair again, but, his hair was... It wasn't dark anymore, it was blonde. Whore Blonde. Gerard gasped, staring at him, and Frank stared back, smiling and waving. He couldn't keep his eyes out of the younger, not that he couldn't before, but now... It was completely different, it suited him so well, and he couldn't stop thinking about the day he could pull it back and hear him gasp. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them Frank was sitting on his table, as usual. 

"You didn't like it?" He asked, pouting and playing with some strains of hair that were on his face, rolling them on his fingers and letting them fall. "N-No... It's really pretty, it suits you, I'm just... Gosh, I just never expected it, really, you look very pretty..." Gerard said staring at him, he could see the little blush on his cheeks, and Gerard didn't know if he was crossing any lines or if he was liking it. Gerard was dumb. "Thanks..." He sighed smiling happily. "Uhm, you know, I was going to dye it red, I was thinking about it for a few weeks, and then I just... Fuck it, I'll let this bitch blonde, who cares?!" He said laughing, crossing his legs and staring at Gerard with puppy eyes. 

"It looks very good, you are pretty so I guess you can pull everything off without really trying." Gerard said casually, and there was this tension again, because Frank really wanted to kiss him right now, and so did Gerard but... They were two dumbasses, neither of then had the courage to do it. And when Frank was leaning in for a kiss someone threw a paper ball on him, laughing when he Frank frowned and saw Ray there, staring at them. Ray Toro, the actual manager of the library, Ray Toro who treated Frank like his own younger brother, Ray Toro who used to be Gerard's friend in high school, and, who still talks to him sometimes. 

"Gerard!" Ray said walking to the table, Gerard got up smiling. "Ray!" They hugged and smiled at each other, while Frank just stared at the scene confused. "I think you met him already, we were friends in high school." Ray said smiling while Gerard was sitting again, staring at Ray with a big smile. "We had a band together! We were awesome." Gerard finished, still smiling. "Fuck, I have to go, I have some things to check on the back, we catch up later." Ray said blowing him a kiss and chuckling. "Be careful Frankie, he always had a thing for twinks like you." Ray said, not to loud, sprinting out of the place, making Gerard and Frank blush. 

"That was awful, I'm sorry." Gerard said hiding his face. But looking at him not so long after.

"So it's a win for me, I guess." Frank only giggled and gave Gerard a quick peck on the lips before storming to the back with Ray. Giggling all the time he was there. Ray staring at him with his eyebrows raised, a knowing look, making Frank shrug and bite his lips while humming some Gwen Stefani's music. Ray knew Gerard so he knew Frank was going to be safe with him.


End file.
